Fighting To See True love
by don ninibeth
Summary: You play as Hinata. She loves Kiba, but once you see this boy with light green eyes. Everything changes. Maybe even your feelings...
1. Chapter 1

"Hinata becareful!",Kiba grabs you and saves you from a net trap.You blush and snuggle your head into Kiba's body.Kiba blushes and says"Hinata becareful,dont want to get you hurt

now ne?"."Hai Kiba-kun",you get off of him and look the other way thinking Why do I feel this?...Have I already grown attached to Kiba-kun?.Kiba rubs his head awkwardly and

says"Hinata-chan are you sure you okay?",then Akamaru barks and points Kiba to another way.Your team follows Kibas' nose and then you hide as you watch another team fight.The

team was a short red-head boy with these mesmerizing light green eyes.He was in the front and just killed single handed a team.You start to blush but at heart you feel that this boy might

keep you on the edge...almost the same feeling Kiba gives you but more dangerous.Kiba looks at you and says"Hey Hinata-chan,come over here"You obey his commands and move

close to him and start to blush.He puts his arm around you and you nestle your head into him.He blushes and puts you closer and tighter...you can feel his grip.It made you feel so

safe,thats why you loved Kiba-kun.Then while you watched teh red-headed boy looked through the bushes,you thought he was staring right at you.You start to blush and this warm

fluterry feeling comes into you.Kiba looks at you and looks at what your looking at then he signals to move out.He picks you up and carries you and leaves.Shino asks"Why do you

carry Hinata-sama?I think she can walk fine by herself.And did you see what that one boy did?He is strong "Kiba immidealty puts you down and looks worried at you.You just remember

the boys eyes and you knew you loved him,but how?


	2. Chapter 2

Kiba says to move on.Then your team rest for nightfall.You are the new nightshift gaurd.You walk around the area and then you see a river following.You go to it and you look back

at the tents,you are wishing to go to the river and dance in it.You turn around and face the tent,you decided this way you can keep an eye on the tent.You undress slowly,you touch

your breasts,knowing that they are growing.You feel as if noone should ever notice...you go into the river and dance nude.You dance,and you forget everything.(Kiba part)You wake

up and are worried ebcause Hinata isnt around.You go out and see that someone is dancing.You go close and notice it is Hinata...and that she has no clothes on.You start to blush but

cant help to look.Then you see someone else on the other side watching too.Someone with light green eyes that stand out in the night.You get up and go to Hinata feeling greatly

embarrased.(Hinata part) Kiba comes up to you blushing immensly and you just remembered that you have no clothes on.You start to blush and quickly put one arm on your breast

and the other in the area between your legs to cover up.Kiba comes up to you and whispers in your ear"Someone else is starting..its the boy with the light green eyes Im guessing..I

noticed when I was cough watching..".You faint and your body parts are uncovered with Kiba right there.(Kiba part)Hinata faints and her body is uncovered upclose for you to

see.You stare at her,you desperatly want to touch her but,you wouldnt ever do that to Hinata-sama without her awake and knowing.You pick her up and start blushing a dark crimson

red.You then remembered you have to get her clothes and dress her yourself.You feel this is going to be a huge step in everything,that you are the luckiest guy ever.You think to

yourself Wow..Hinata-chan is something!I never would guess she would be this hot without her big jacket and thick pants.You smile to yourself,slowly putting her underwear on and

trying to grab every detail you can get to remember.Then you try to feel her legs with the back of your hand while putting her pants on.All of a sudden you feel a presence behind

you.You turn around quickly to find the boy with the light green eyes watching as well closely.You ask him"What the hell are you doing! Dont you know you are looking at a naked

girl!What do you want?AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"The boy replies "I am Sabuku-no-Gaara.As for the girl,what is her name?I am interested in her." You glare at the boy

saying in your mind What the hell!Hinata is mine this gorgeous body is mine!She will never love you,you reply to him "her name is Hyuga Hinata,and she is in my

team...Sabuku-no-Gaara huh?Well Gaara you cant hurt her or take her from me!I am planning to profece my love to her soon and youll see who she loves",Gaara says to

you"Hinata-san will be mine,I get what I want and I want her,I saw her stare at me and my eyes when you were spying.She is one I want,and you dont have enough worth to be with

Hinata-san".Then the Gaara guy disapeared dispersing in sand.You just froze and then you remembered Hinata...You look at her half nude body.Your body calmed down but you

were furious that Hinata would look at his eyes the way the boy made it sound.But you continued to dress her.You start to blush again and you feel so dirty for just looking at

Hinata.You lift her head slowly,getting your body closer to her nude half.You put the bra on her slowly jsut like teh underwear,but you touched her breast witht he back of your hand

purposly.You finsihed putting on her bra,then you look at the last glimpse of her body and put her shirt on carefully,trying not to wake her unconsiousness(cant spell)You kiss her lips

after you put her hoody on.Then you kiss her lips again.You want to remember her soft lips.Then you got back to the team mission picked her up and walked over to the camp.During

that time..Hinata awakens.


	3. Chapter 3

(Hinata part)You awaken and notice you have clothing on and Kiba carrying you in his arms.You blush and as usual nuzzle your head into Kiba.He notices your awake and stops.He

sits with you still in his strong arms.You look up and are stil on him.he smiles and says well,finally you awaken,took a mighty fall there ne Hinata?You are turning dark crimson red

rmembering everything that he saw.You being shy,nuzzle in his shirt again and dont make eye contact.He gently grabs your chin and lifts it up so that you can look at him.You look at

him and say "Well...uh..Kiba-kun...did you dress me?"He replies to you"...Hin-hinatachan yes I did..dont worry dont feel violated or anything..I didnt do anything to you"You get

deeply embarress and once more you hide your face into Kibas's shirt.He puts his head gently on your head,as if knowing not to mention again.You got up and jumped being

perky."Well Kiba-kun we should get going ne?".."eh..Hinata..eh..hai..We should get going..Shino might have started off without us."Kiba gets close to you and grabs your hand while

you walk.You arrive at the camp site.You walk on and Shino is there waiting with everything packed."What took you guys so long?".You reply"Nothing Shino-san,we were

just---uh...stopped by some shinobi,he ended up to have the same scroll so no worries".Then your team leaves off in search for a team with the scroll you need.After a while you find

a team and you defeat them.Then you are off to the tower.Having two more days left you hurry..it seems your team are teh only ones there.You rest their for the day.Shino at night

wanders off to see some surroundings.You and Kiba are left alone in the room with barly no lights.You cuddle next to Kiba on the seat and he gently puts his head on your head .You

two stay there for a while with silence.Then Kiba breaks the silence...he says"Hinata-chan...I have something to ask you"...you reply "Hai Kiba-kun?"you look up at him.He

says"Hinata..do you like that boy..the one with the light green eyes we saw earlier?"..You turn red and say"...Oh..Kiba-kun!No I dont..well..I cant like him..he..I dont know him...no

way I could".."Oh ok Hinata..well..he was watching you too..he said..he was interested in you and that you were lokoing a his eyes when we were spying on him..what do you have to

say about that?"..."Kiba..I have nothing to say to it..I was looking at him because..his eyes are interesting..they look mesmerizing..didnt you look too for a second?".."No I didnt

Hinata...anyway Hinata..do you think..do you think I can ever be with you?".At that moment you withdrew from his shirt and blushed and looked down at the ground.You didnt know

what you could do..what you should say..because you love Kiba-kun..but for some reason you want to learn more about the boy.You told Kiba"I..I dont know what to say..we have

been in the same team for a while..and I do..I DO LOVE YOU KIBA-KUN!"You lost control of your mind..that moment you went wild.You threw yourself at him and layed on him

crying and blushing.You took of your jacket,you kissed Kiba's lips.You touched it with your tounge...pleading for entrance.He let himself go to.He let you in,you searched in his mouth

what you wanted..and tehn you two found what you were looking for.He grabbed you tight around your waist.Then...you noticed what just happened...you let yourself go,you went

out of control..you stopped..and just cried evenmore and put your face in Kiba's jacket.He grabbed you and hugged you.That moment you stayed silent,then you two heard Shino

coming..but you didnt care..you stayed like that..All you care was that you needed comfort from Kiba-kun.


	4. Chapter 4

(Hinata part)As you lay on Kiba,you see Shino coming in the room.You look up and Shino says"Well well well...seems like there are two love birds in the mist of us."You blush and

grab Kiba tighter while you lay there.Then you here and noise.It is footsteps.It sounds like three people coming.Then Shino says to you both"We should hide.Quickly before anyone

notices!"Kiba grabs you by the waist and quickly lifts you up and you two hide in a dark corner.You smile and then Shino joins you two.He says"I have already send one of my bugs

to see who it is.".after a moment or two,a fly returns and stands on Shino's finger.He nods and looks back at you and says"It is the team that we saw yesterday.The girl with the

fan,theboy with the gourd,and the other boy with the dummy on his back".You get up and say"We should go and see them."Kiba looks at you as if you were crazy and says"What are

you talking about?That boy is dangerous.All we know is that he is able to kill us easily".You stare back at Kiba and say"I want to change myself.If he shows a danger to me,all I will

do is do the more then the best I can do.I have always seemed weak,and I will change that...Anyway Kiba..it wont hurt me to just find out their names".He nods in approval that you

can go,Shino grabs your leg as you walk near the door with his bugs.You look back and he says"Becareful Hinata.You nod and you go see the team.You go down the hallway and

you find the team in another room.You could see them because of a glass window that lets you see whos there.You walk silently near the doorway of the room and then a boy gets

up.He is the boy with the dummy on his back.You enter the room and all three of them look at you.The girl smirks and says"Well,about time one of you show your faces.Hiding in that

corner werent you?".You have a shiver up and down your spine and reply"Hai...we were hiding because we were not sure who it was."She laughs and says"Well...hiding isnt the best

thing to do...especailly if you dont know how to"You look at her and then notice that the boy with the dummy sat down and was looking at you.You say"Well...we are from the

Konoha Village.I am Hyuga Hinata from my team.May I know your names?".the boy with the dummy laughs and says"Uh..sure you can..Im Kankuro,she is Temari,and the quiet one

over there is Gaara."You smile and make your way to a seat in front of Gaara.He looks up and smirks"So you are from the Hyuga Manor."Temari looks at Gaara,stunned that he has

spoken and has a interest in you.She says"Gaara,are you planning to kill her?Hahaha.."That moment Gaara glared at her and said"No I am not going to kill her.I am interested in her,I

want to find out more"You blush and looked at the ground.Then you said"Gaara...I am also interested in you.I also wish to find out more."He looks at you and smiles,then he says"I

am from the HiddenVillage Of Sand,I am the son of the Kazagae.I live to kill,I have no interest in anyone,but you have changed that.I have a demon locked inside of me,Im not

allowed to sleep because of it,sand is my weapon.My ultimate shield is based on sand and I unwillingy have sand protecting me whenever someone tries to srtike.is that enough to

information?"You look at him and say "no,I want to know you.And as for my..Im from The Village of the Leaves,my father is the head of the branch family in the Hyuga Manor,I am

the heir to the head of the family.I have a sister named Hanabi,a cousin I admire named Neji.I use Byukagen,and juken.I also have a technqiue named DivineWhirlwind,that is my

ultimate defense."Kankuro looks at you and grabs your neck,he lifts you up by your neck and says"Look little girl,that is my brother Gaara,he has no interest in you,only to kill you

later on and-"The he was being choked by sand around his neck.Gaara said fiercly"Let her go"Temari yelled"G-ga-Gaara!Stop your going to kill him!"He glared at Temari and she got

up adn tried to get Kankuro out of the choking position.


	5. Chapter 5

Kankuro lets go of you and you fall on the floor.Gaara gets up and walks up to you,he picks you up with his arms and makes you sit with him.You blush,but you are breathing heavily

from the choking.Kankuro is released from choking and looks at you.He laughs and says"Hah..Gaara has a liking to you.You are one lucky bitch.If I were you I would be with Gaara

..or else hell kill you."Temari helps Kankuro sit down and she grabs her huge fan.She sits next to Kankuro.Then you notice something.You are on Gaara's lap and he is carresing your

leg.You look down and start to blush.Kankuro says"Oh my god...Gaara likes her!This is a first!"Gaara stands you up and stands up himself.he looks at Kankuro and Temari and says"I

will be elsewhere with Hinata-chan."You look at him and then he suddenly grabs your hand and pulls you into the hallway.He makes a left all the way in the end of the hallway.there at

the end of the left he made he goes into that room with you.This room seemed dfifrent,it had a black window on the outside but you could see people from the inside.It also seemed

sound proof because when Gaara closed the door by accident and yelled "Come on" you didnt hear anything.He opened the door and pulled you in.He quickly closed and locked the

door.He said to you"Hinata-sama..I watched you dancing the other time in the river..I encountered your friend Kiba.I am interested in you,so is he.Hinata..I love you..ever since I first

saw you..I noticed you were looking at me.I have to have you Hinata"At that you said"Gaara..I dont know you but..I love you..I love the way you look..those eyes of yours..they

seem to have sadness,anger,and they call out for love.I wonder if I can give that to you"He then came towards you and pressed you agaisnt him,you pressed yourself harder agaisnt

him.He then put his hands under your shirt and was feeling your body.You blushed crimson red and he put his tounge next to your mouth pleading for entrance.You opened your

mouth a bit and he put his tounge in forcfully.He found what he wanted and you two were making out.He laid you on the floor caressing your leg (with your pants on).You then looked

up at him and got out of the kissing hold to get some breath. Then he looked at you and put his tounge back in for more.At that moment..it struck you,you wanted Kiba.You were

thinking of Kiba for a while, while he was kissing you.Then you got up and said"No Gaara.I cant do this I-"Gaara cut you off and said"I understand...or is that you are thinking of that

Kiba!You dont want to betray him do you?"You responded"Gaara Im soo sorry..but I barely know you..if I knew you more I would continue this..but Kiba is waiting for me to

return..and I-"He looked at you feircly and went up to you and grabbed you.He licked your neck and continued.You couldnt help yourself but enjoy this for some reason.You stood

there and he sadi"doenst seem like you dont want to stay here...your still here right?"then you pulled away and unlocked the door..before you left,you looked at Gaara and said"I have

to go,this isnt right.Im sorry.."He noded and you ran towards your room where the other were suppsoe to be waiting. As you aproached your teams room Kiba was already waiting

on the seat.He looked up and yelling"Hinata-chan!" At that he ran towards you and hugged you.Then he sniffed you and he let go.He said"Who is that?Who is that scent coming

from?What were you doing Hinata?"you turn around and find that Shino is behind you.He says"Hinata-sama...it is declared that you were with someone..one of my bugs were with you

when you left. It was follwoing you all the time.You were with the boy with gourd in a room alone.It seems..oh my Hinata-sama"You turn red and Kiba turns you around.He yells"What

the hell Hinata-chan!You bitch, you were with him?What the hell did you do with him..I know you did something I can smell his body all over you!"You broke down into tears and

yelled"Im soo sorry Kiba-kun... im soo sorry.I couldnt help myself...We were..we-"Shino cut you off and told Kiba to pick you up and seat you on one of the seats.Kiba did and he sat

next to you.You were still crying your eyes out because you felt so horrible that you did that to Kiba.Shino told Kiba what you two were doing,since his bug was there.Kiba turned to

you and said"I will forgive you Hinata-chan..please dont do this again..it hurts me that you would do that." At that he himslef became watereyed.Then Akamaru jumped on your lap and

was licking your face.You felt so ashamed that you got up and ran out of the room into a bathroom.You felt like dying,you grabbed your kunai when in the bathrom.You cut the side

of your neck where Gaara licked and yelled out"Why did I do that!"Then you heard Temari's voice say"Why did you do that..hmm maybe because you are undecided on who you love"

As she said that she wlaked ou of one of the stalls and the toilet was flushed.Then you looked at her and said"Its not fair!I should just die"You grabbed your kunai and were about to

strike at your veins.Then Kiba rushed in and yelled "No!"He slid on his knees and hugged you..he grabbed the kunai away and hugged you.You grabbed his arm and nestled your

head into his shoulder..you continued to shed tears but less.Temari then said"Boy oh boy..you got yourself some catch Hinata...he is one good looking kid"

(Kiba part)As you rushed in the girls bathroom when you heard"I should die" you slid on your knees and grabbed the kunai away from Hinata as she knelt there.you hugged her then

you hear"Boy oh boy..you got yourself some catch Hinata...he is one good looking kid".At that moment you looked up and saw this hot girl looking down on you and Hinata.Then

you thought:Damn she is hot,look at those legs...but my Hinata!She has some body..wonder if this chicks the same..:The girl said"I am Temari,Gaara is my younger brother,and so is

Kankuro.Nice to meet you there hottie"Then you looked back down and said"Hehe...sure..so your the sister of that kid."You were still hugging Hinata and then she looked up at you

and you gave her a kiss in the mouth.Temari said"Yes I am...oh you two are cute together..to bad my Gaara wants her..he'll do anything for her..death is a natural part of love you

know!"


End file.
